The turn of events
by Royal2
Summary: What happens when a strange lady turned Gao into a girl and In three months if he doesn't find her and beat her in a Buddyfight Gao will be a girl for ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one the strange lady

**I don't own buddy fights.**

**Gao's Pov**

I was walking home with Drum after school I was excited that I can see my mom for few days. When I got to the park I saw a strange lady and she said " Do you want to buddy fight." First I was shocked then I said Yes to it. We found a place were to buddy fight and lumanize our decks she was playing for magic world. I was going first and I called Extreme Sword Dragon to the center and he attacked her and took her life points down by three. Then I said "How was that." She didn't reply she just charged and draw. She called Demon Realm Warrior to the center she then called Dragowizard Burring wand to the left and Preacher of Beauty Gremory to the right. She did a link attack with Demon Realm Warrior and Dragowizard Burring wand and destroys My Extreme Sword Dragon then she attacked with Preacher of Beauty Gremory I took two damage. Then I called Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon to the right and Thousand Rapper Dragon to the left and I equipped my self with Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle. I attacked her Preacher of Beauty Gremory. Then Thousand Raiper Dragon attacked Demon Realm Warrior and then Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon attacked her directly. Then she said "You only attack and not think I need to teach you how to plan." She drew and charged and drew. She sent Dragowizard Burring wand to the drop zone to buddy call Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator. The I moved Halberd Dragon to the center then she cast magical good bye and sent Halberd Dragon back to my hand and I took two damage. I drew and charged and drew a card I Buddy called Drum Bunker Dragon to the right. We did a link attack against Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator but she played solamon shield and stoped the attack and I ended my turn. Then she just snickered and said "I cast change!" Then a bright light hit me and I blacked out.

**Drum's Pov**

I looked a Gao as he passed out and looked at the lady but she was gone. I didn't care about that I knew I was going to break the law but I stayed in this form and picked up Gao and active my wings and went flying to his home I got him thought the sliding door and put him in his bead when JackKnife Dragon came followed Tasuku they were told I didn't follow law when the match ended. Jake said "Why didn't you follow the law after the match." I said "Gao passed out by a strange lady hit him with a spell and she was gone so I needed to get him home." Tasuku said "That still didn't gives you the right to break rules." I was angry I turned into Brave Drum and pointed my Sword at and said "I don't care if I broke millions of laws. I will protect Gao." Jake was about to attack when Tasuku said "We will let this slid this once because we are friends but do it one more time then I have to take you in got it." I nodded when they left I turned into my mini self and fell asleep before a strange light go around Gao.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own Buddyfights Noboru moved back here in my fanfic.**

**Gao's Pov.**

When I woke up I felt the same as I always done and walked to the bathroom when I looked at the mirror I was to tired to notice anything different. Then after I splashed some water on my face I saw a girl that looks like me but that is nine years old. I moved My right handed and the refection did the same then I screamed and covered my mouth. Then I went to my room and tried to wake Drum up. I said "Drum...Drum wake up I need to show you something" He woke up a stared and me for a moment and then was ride awake and asked "Gao is that you?" I nodded then my room door opened showed my little sister Hanako came in and was shocked and shouted "Gao what happened to you!" Then my mom came in and gasped. Then we talked about yesterday. Then my mom said we should have my friends see this. Kazane Fujimiya was the first one to arrive and was shocked what happened to me. Then Baku came second with Kuguru they were shocked and the rest even Zanya came by and were shocked. We were discussing when Noboru and Tasuku came were shocked at mine new look. Then Noboru asked If I could Buddy fight him but Tasuku looked like he was going to say no to her not to buddy fight so soon but I accepted little nervously. Then I took one of My three new decks (Magic Thunder Knights and dungeon) and told drum what world It was and he nodded. But before we were able to have there buddy fight Tasuku said " Maybe we should scan Gao first to see if the thing that did this to Gao left something to trace." They agreed and I was walking close to Kazane she said it was for the best.

**Kazane's Pov**

I was in deep thought "What happened to Gao and how are we able to fix this even though Gao acts like a little sister being nerves and hid behind me." Then They were near the buddy police headquarter. We entered Tasuku said what happened they were scanning Gao. After they were done they said it will be awhile before they can get anything out of it. So now we were waling to the park to watch the Buddyfight. Noboru and Gao he is using Dragon world and Gao said she will be fighting for...

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Dragons Vs. Dungeon.

**I don't own Buddy fight.**

**Kazane's Pov.**

Gao was using Dungeon World and Noboru was surprise and he draws and changes and draws and called Dragon Knight, Red Baron and attacked Gao and Tasuku looked like he was going to stop this if I didn't stop him. Gao draws and changes and draws and called Thunder Spartis to center and Dancing Magician, Tetsuya to the left. Gao said "Get ready Noboru. Thunder Spartis attacks Red Baron. Now Dancing Magician, Tetsuya will attack you directly." He took two points of damage. Noboru draws and changes and draws and buddy called Dragon Knight, El Quixote to the left and Dragon Knight, Alexander to the right and he equipped dragon blade twin anthem. He does a linked attack with Dragon Knight, Alexander to thunder Spartis and because of the life link She lost two more life and Noboru does another attack and Dragon Knight, El Quixote attacks Gao directly. Gao got up and draws and changes and draws and buddy called Brave Drum to the left and Gao equipped Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker. Brave Drum, Dancing Magician, Tetsuya and Gao attacks Noboru directly and he lost Gao shakes his hand and we left for the Buddy fight police HQ.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four the surprise from danger world.

**I don't own buddy fight and I didn't know that Kiri moved when I made this fanfic. Here comes another Drum card and deck**

**Gao's pov**

We got to the buddy fight police headquarters and Drum said something "I remember something during my training I trained in danger world and I'm called..." "Armorknight Drum." We look to the left and saw it was Rouga Tasuku was got in front of me but I moved toward Rouga and asked " How did you know that?" He said " I have cards of him you can have them and my help If you beat me In a buddy fight." I said Ok to that ten minutes later I beaten him with my thunder knights deck. He said "How do I keep losing to you? I keep my promises so I will help you make your danger world deck." We walked in the buddy fight headquarters I was watching Rouga and Baku making mine danger world deck Rouga put in four arimorknight eagles and some Armorknight Minotaurs. I look over were the others were and they were talking about the card that did this to me. The director said "...the card that did this is called change It says here that change on opponent's age and gender now you can see why it is banned. It also says here that if the fighter that this card was cast on didn't defeat the user of this card in three months the change will be permanent." I was about to say something when Baku and Rouga called me over to show me mine new deck it look soooo cool. " I want to try it right now." Tetsuya said he will try me on.

We are in the park and we yelled out "Time to raise the flag."  
Tetsuya said "I fight for Magic world."  
I said "I for Danger world." I was going first so I charged and draw "I call to center Armorknight Minotaur he attacks." Tetsuya Drew and charged and drew he said " I buddy called demon lord Asmodai and active his ability by discarding one card I destroy Armorknight Minotaur. Now I call Demon Realm Warrior, Zepar to the right and left and I active Key of Solomon, First Volume and second Volume now attack Gao directly not to hard yo." He said the last part because Tasuku looked at him meanly. I t was mine turn I drew charged and drew I said" I pay two Gauge buddy call Armorknight Drum he has two souls in his soul to center and I call Armorknight Ogre and eagle. I active one of Drum's abilities he sends Eagle to his soul and then I send one card from the soul to the drop zone to active another Drums abilities giving him Penetrate and a double attack so he attacks Asmodai and tacks to his Penetrate you take three damage and you take three more dammed thanks to his double attack. Ogre attacks you directly." I am in the lead by five points. He charged and draws calls to center another Zepar Links attacks Drum and thanks to soulgaurd drum stacks so it is mine turn I move on card from the soul and drums ends this and after that we shook hands and went our separate ways but I asked Rouga "Were are you going?" He said " I'm going to talk to some one then I'm coming back ok." He smiles and took off I waved goodbye and went home with Kazane I thanked her and went in side and went to bed.

**TBC. How did you like Armorknight drum and his abilities and Rouga basically joining them?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the danger.

**I don't own buddy fight I don't know what the old vice president of the middle school plays buddy fight so she is going to use darkness dragon world.**

**Gao's Pov**

I was sitting in the park with drum thinking about what the leader of the buddy fight police said and then I heard someone say "There you are young one."

I turned around and saw the old vie president I backed up and she just stared at me and said "There is a way for you to find the person who did the to you." I asked "There is? What is it?" She said "You haft to buddy fight me."

So we luminaries our decks and we raised the flag I was fighting for danger world and she was fighting for darkness dragon world.

I went fist so said "I charged and draw I call to the center Armorknight Minotaur to center and he attacks you directly." She took three damage It was her turn she drew charged and drew then she calls Black dragon, El Huracan to cent and to the left she called Black Dragon, Death Gracia she attack my Minotaur with Huracan and I took 2 damaged and then I damaged because of Death Gracia attack. It was my turn I drew charged and drew I buddy called drum to cent called Ogre to the right and Eagle to the left the with drums ability I sent Eagle to the soul the I called another Eagle then I active Drums ability then he attacks the center she took piercing damaged and drum did another attack she is down by one then Eagle attacks her directly the she took it.

I ran over and she said " The way to find this person is with disaster force." With that she tossed me one of those Dark Core Deck Case then left I hid it from Tasuku when he came over here. At home before I went to bed I looked at the core case thinking what she said.

**TBC will Goa take her offer or not and sorry for not a long chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 The disaster

**I don't own buddyfight**

**Gao's pov**

I was at the buddy police while the others talking about how to find the women. Then the alarms went off and there was a bad guy in the building and dictator I said " Everyone find him." we all went our ways with our buddys i went with Tasuku he asked "Are you sure you can do this?" Gao nodded. After a while we got separated and I found him and got challenge but I forgot her deck core gadget but for the dark core gadget. I looked at drum then he nodded and I put in the thunder-knights deck in it.

**Tasuku pov**

I was looking for Gao when I ran into the others then we found Gao buddy fighting and we saw she was using disaster force. When she won she fainted and the old vice president came out of no were and got her. I asked " What are you doing." She didn't say anything and cast a spell that mad dark mist. When the mist dissaered they were gone

**TBC**


End file.
